


quick to comply

by georgiehensley



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Mission: Impossible (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Older Man/Younger Man, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-15 23:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15423975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: it’s baffling, really, that for a man of such high caliber, tom is so much smaller than henry. at 6’, henry could so easily overpower him, both in height and muscle mass.and yet, for such a powerful man (he’s superman, for pete’s sake!), the ease with which he submits to tom is quite a surprise.or, the one in which henry and tom are kind of a Thing and henry's full of surprises.





	quick to comply

**Author's Note:**

> kind of unfinished, just so you know. or, at least, the end is ridiculously weak bc i lost inspiration for this in the middle of writing it (i actually wrote it a bit before the press tour for mi6 even started), so i apologize in advance. i've never quite written full-on smut so while i'm super into this pairing (there are no fics for it???? why?????), i just couldn't really go through with all the details, so, yeah. 
> 
> also, for the record, my interest in this pairing? i blame henry's Thing for older men ~~(bc it is most definitely a Thing, between jason, ben, zac, and now tom)~~.

it’s baffling, really, that for a man of such high caliber, tom is so much smaller than henry. at 6’, henry could so easily overpower him, both in height and muscle mass.

and yet, for such a powerful man (he’s superman, for pete’s sake!), the ease with which he submits to tom is quite a surprise. the first time they did something like this, tom was shocked how easy it was to push henry onto his knees, how willingly he went down. he knew what he was doing, the bastard, getting tom even more riled up, having heard the hitch in the older man’s breath as he went down. tom saw him smirk, only to find himself gasping once more as henry pulled down his zipper  _with his teeth_. tom wondered where such a man had been hiding all his life.

(“england,” henry had responded when tom vocalized the thought, the older man lazily lying back against the plush hotel mattress as henry got dressed again. “other side of the world, practically. call it fate, if you must, that brought us together.”

and fate it was.)

even now, months after their initial affair (and tom can tell because that beautiful mustache of henry’s is long gone; such a shame), henry will give in to tom. normally, tom would be the one pressured into submission, with his younger partners vowing to “take care” of the older man, assuming his age and lack of height also meant a lack of power (and ability to perform). but henry? henry knows that tom can deliver. but maybe he’s just in such awe of tom, being the movie star that he is, that he goes willingly, not wanting to fight tom’s ego (which tom will deny having, thank you very much).

letting his hands slide down henry’s body, from his well-defined pecs to his hard abs - those warner brothers execs really keep him in the gym non-stop with their constant line-up of movies - he can’t help but smirk, having such strength and power at his own command. he can feel henry tense as his hands dip lower, hovering but not daring to touch where henry wants them most. as he instead pushes his thighs further apart, he can hear henry  _whine_ , an odd sound to come from such a normally well put-together man. but falling apart at tom’s touch? that he doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to.

and later, when he’s buried to the hilt inside the other man, strong thighs wrapped around his waist, he’ll grin, relishing in his ability to take control of such a powerful man - the true fallout of this franchise.


End file.
